


three secret little boys

by PolarBearPwincess (PolarBearQueen3527)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Agere needs its own tag, And de-aging is a writing tool, Because im not gonna tag it non-sexual age play, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBearQueen3527/pseuds/PolarBearPwincess
Summary: This isnt really a chapter, but i need to talk about age reggression and explain it. Part of this info was taken and slightly modified from https://medium.com/invisible-illness/on-coping-mechanisms-age-regression-1e46f04729d4  Hvzel will be betaing future chapters.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	1. An explanation of age reggression

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt really a chapter, but i need to talk about age reggression and explain it. Part of this info was taken and slightly modified from https://medium.com/invisible-illness/on-coping-mechanisms-age-regression-1e46f04729d4 Hvzel will be betaing future chapters.

What is age regression?  


To put it simply, regression occurs when a person mentally reverts to an age younger than their current biological age. It is largely used as a coping mechanism for those who have faced trauma, and may or not be intentionally triggered.  


In addition to regressing in response to trauma or mental illness, some people also regress to relieve stress. Regression is used in hypnotherapy and psychology by mental health professionals, and also as a self-help tool.  


Regression branches out into many different aspects depending on the victim’s situation, and can be split into 4 types: regression as a symptom, a clinical purpose, a coping mechanism for trauma, and a self-help defense mechanism.  


The regression process  


When someone regresses, they will feel, behave and think just like the age they have regressed to. A 20-year-old teen may regress to a toddler and will begin to think and behave like a toddler would, with toddler behaviors such as thumb-sucking, wearing diapers or wanting a pacifier. Some may revert a couple of years younger and others may even revert to infants.  


Regression can be voluntary and involuntary. Involuntary regression occurs when someone cannot control when or where they regress. This type of regression sometimes stems from trauma or mental illness, and can be triggered by both positive and negative environments.  


Voluntary age regressors can choose when they want to regress, and they may do it in a happy setting or to cope with stress.  


Invalidation and fetishization  


Many age regressors refer to their regressed selves as “Littles”, short for “Little me”, and their normal selves as “Big me”. Oftentimes, the Little community is subjected to disbelief and scorn when they are open about their regression.  


People who are not familiar with the coping mechanism are usually confused upon watching Little content on social media and try to challenge the validity of those who regress by dismissing regression as an authentic coping method.  


The community is also very often trying to defend itself from kink accusations and fetishization. The internet’s obsession with Adults who appear to look like little kids has been weirdly normalized, and reggressors are frequently bombarded with questions and insults relating to the kink term DDLG (Daddy Dom Little Girl).  


Invalidation and fetishization are 2 of the biggest struggles the regression community is trying to combat. The following are a few common misconceptions people may have at first glance:  


Littles are just pretending to be younger.  


Wrong. There’s no acting or pretending involved during regression. When they revert, they are mentally the age they’ve regressed to and should be treated as such. The involvement of roleplaying or pretending is where you begin to cross the line over to kinks.  


Littles are into DDLG/DDLB/age-play kinks.  


Wrong. There is nothing sexual about regression. Confusing regression and kinks is harmful to both the regression and the kink community.  


Littles are fake and only do it for attention.  


Wrong. Regression is a very real coping and defense mechanism. One doesn’t have to go to regression therapy for their regression to be validated.  


Something’s mentally wrong with people who regress.  


Yes and no. Those who turn to regression are people who have gone through trauma, mental illness, stress or are just regressing to relax and heal. So, in a way, some may be mentally unstable and are regressing to deal with the instability. Regression itself shouldn’t be seen as a negative process as it is a coping and defense mechanism. It’s a completely safe, normal, and healthy way to cope.  


Safe spaces and support  


Like any other mental health community, Littles seek safe spaces to feel safe and happy.  


Sometimes, Littles may look for a Carer/Caregiver. Carers are people who act as a parental guide, and prioritize the safety and mental well-being of the Little they are caring for. The relationship between a Carer and a Little is never sexual, at least not during regression.  


As mentioned earlier, one of the common misconceptions is assuming the relationship between the Caregiver and the Little involves intimacy. It’s vital to understand that the Carer’s role is to act as a carer during the Little’s regression. It’s their responsibility to protect.  


Age regressors are very sensitive to their surroundings and will need to be in the presence of people they feel comfortable with to revert to their Little selves, and this safe space is what a Carer provides.  


Age regression is genuine, and Littles are to be treated as the age they’ve regressed to. It’s normal to find it confusing at first, but once you understand that regression is a legitimate and healthy coping mechanism used by mental health professionals, the concept is simple.  


The Little community tries its hardest to spread awareness on age regression through articles, videos, vlogs, and social media posts. It isn’t easy to educate people when regression is something that still hasn’t quite hit the masses through mainstream media. When it does reach the mainstream audience, the response is not as positive or open- minded as the mental health community would like it to be.  


On top of dangerous fetishization and border-line predatory behavior towards age regressors, Littles struggle to break free from the invalidation and shaming of their regression. Being told they aren’t “real regressors” because they don’t regress with a therapist is backward thinking as therapy isn’t something accessible to everyone.  


The biggest thing the age regression community needs is basic respect and understanding from outsiders. Contrary to what most people think, regression isn’t exclusively for those healing from trauma or mental illness. 

some terms  
agere:  
shorthand for age reggression

headspace:  
the age someone reggresses to

littlespace:  
the mentality of being reggresesd

cg:  
caregiver

this fic is attempting to repersent a variety of diffrent regressors. many fics have littles using diapers, but not all littles do. many fics have littles regressed all the time, but that is far from reality.

rules for the comments  
hate will not be tolerated  
feel free to discuss regression  
nothinng s*xual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to comment anonymously, just log out.


	2. My computer died

Hello! Thanks for the support. Sadly, my computer has finally become so broken i can't write on it. I hope to get a replacement soon, but I may not. Until I do, I won't be able to write or post chapters. I am very sorry.


	3. Announcements

A few announcements  
Hopefully I will get set up on a new computer soon, and the fic is now called three secret little boys because I couldn't not write moody teenage (name removed)


	4. Yay!

Today is happy announcement day! My beta hvzel82 got affiliate on twitch! Go check her out, she's awesome. Also, I am going to promise the posting of chapter 1 by the end of the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a chapter to post! Writing plot without angst is hard. Ty to my beta hvzel82

Wels woke up from his nap, and stretched. The sun was streaming through his window, it was late afternoon. He looked around, and noticed that there had been a lot of progress on everyone's builds, but no one was around, which was a little strange. He got out of bed, and checked his communicator. He did a double take as soon as he saw the date. There was no way it could possibly be november 2020. Although that would explain all the progress people had made on builds. Looking at the most recent chat messages, it appeared that the other hermits were now on season seven. They had gone to season seven! Without him! How dare they! Adults were so annoying sometimes! As soon as he thought that, he realised he had slipped. He walked over to his drum set, and started playing. He could shout at the others later. When the sun had set and he could no longer see the drum set, he ate a couple tacos for dinner and went to bed. He woke up to the beeping of the player joined notification. Half asleep, he looked at his communicator and saw that it was Cub. He replied ‘Hello, I need coffee to make my brain work better’, and got up to get his first, second, third, fourth, and fifth cup of coffee. He then checked his communicator and saw that cub had responded

Cubfan135: Wels? You're still here?

Welsknight: Yep, no one told me we were changing seasons, and I just woke up yesterday.

Cubfan135: We thought you had gone to another server, the communicator said you weren't on hermitcraft.

Welsknight: Huh.

Welsknight: Why are you here, anyways?

Cubfan135: Oh, Scar has been playing with crystals

Welsknight: We should probably talk in person. Where are you?

Cubfan135: I'm back at spawn, and I don't have any of my stuff. You?

Welsknight: I'm at my base in new Hermitville, I'll come to you.

It took Wels about half an hour to reach spawn, even with elytra in the nether tunnel. He came through the portal to find Cub waiting for him. “Could you explain how Scar playing with crystals resulted in you back on the season six server and completely gearless?” “Honestly, I’m not too sure either. Scar gave me some magic crystals, and then they grew giant, and then they sent me back here” “Any idea how we can get back to season seven without an admin?” “If the infinity portal is still there, we can use that. Come with me.” The two men walked back to new Hermitville, through the nether. By the time they reached the portal, it was already mid day. Luckily, the strange portal was still lit. Wels asked Cub whether they should go through, and he responded “after you”. He walked through the portal, and found himself falling through water. He left the bubblevator, and saw a homely room. A warm glow filled the room, and there were six armour stands decked out in diamond gear. In front of the armour stands, there was a lectern with a book. Before doing anything else, he checked his communicator. It seemed that Cub had indeed joined the world, and that everyone was surprised to see him.

Welsknight joined the server for the first time

Cubfan135 joined the server

Grian: o/

Xisuma: Wels?

StressMonster101: Hiya Wels!

Hypnotizd: Hi! I’m Hypno! Nice to meet you!

Cubfan135: Scar, I need to talk to you about the magic crystals

Zedaph: Magic crystals?

Welsknight: Hello everyone!

Xisuma: I’m so sorry for leaving you in season six

Welsknight: It’s fine. I got back here in the end.

Grian: Do you like mycelium?

GoodTimesWithScar: Grian! Why!

VintageBeef: Welcome! Want me to show you around?

Welsknight: Sure! I’m in an underwater room at spawn?

VintageBeef: Oh yeah, X made that. I’ll meet you there.

Welsknight: Great!

Five minutes later, Beef came through the portal. “Hiya, Wels! How's it going” “Pretty good so far, you?” “I’ve been having a great time this season! Here's some food, and a gold helmet” Wels picked up the golden carrots Beef had dropped “Thanks! What's that armour you're wearing? And why a gold helmet?” “Here let me show you” said Beef, walking toward the portal. Wels followed him through. Instantly, Wels noticed the difference. There where many new and exciting blocks, and what seemed like separate biomes. “Oh wow. This is really exiting! Was there a new update?” “Yep. The nether now has five biomes, which include two new kinds of wood. There are new mobs, and new enchants, and a new disc. Also, there's this” said Beef, gesturing to the armour “It's called netherite, and it's better than diamonds. There's also some server news, let's go to the Cowmercial district.” Wels chuckled at the pun. “Also, player heads drop from deaths instead of being traded for.” Beef started to climb down a mysterious blue plant, and Wels followed. At the bottom, there was a huge portal marked town hall, which Beef and Wels went through. “Welcome to the Cowmercial district!” Wels looked around at the terraformed island, not sure what biome it had originally been. “It's in a mooshroom island, so we don't have to worry about mob spawns, and there is a mayor and a turf war.” the two walked out from under the overhanging building, and wels turned and saw the diamond LOLs. “y’know, i'm not sure I want to know the story behind that.” “People have been paying for their land, and then we had a turf war. I think that's the result of the mycelium resistance's latest shenanigans.” “Who is the mayor, anyway?” “Oh, that would be Scar. Grian had an election.” said Beef, as if that explained everything. The two continued to talk, and Beef brought Wels all up to date on server happenings. Wels found a place for his starter base, and built it. He was feeling pretty overwhelmed once he finally finished it, and wasn't surprised when he noticed he was slipping. He didn't fight it, he was alone and it was nice to not adult. Why wasnt there anything fun to do! He began to make a song. Why isn't there anything fun to do? Why weren't there games to play...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovley beta Hvzel82!   
> CW: vomiting

Ren hated being sick. Of course, everyone hates being sick, but Ren especially. On top of the being sick thing, Ren regresses. Whenever he's sick, he mentally reverts to the age of three. It's not like it only happens when he’s sick, but if he is he will regress. Of course, sick three year olds can’t take care of themselves, and they can’t pretend to be mature, functioning adults. So he has to ask for help. Being taken care of is nice, but very very embarrassing. So he definitely is not happy with the fact he is in Stress’ spare room. The little had woken up feeling sick. He didn't have a choice, and had to message Stress.

Rendog > Stressmonster101  
Rendog: sicky  
Stressmonster101: where are you?  
Rendog: home  
Stressmonster101: kay luv, i'll be right over

Ren waited for stress to arrive. Unsurprisingly, she arrived about ten minutes later, with a stroller and first aid kit. Ren let out a soft whine, and Stress came right over to his bed. “Hey, luv, can you tell me how you’re feeling?” “Icky.” “I know luv, I know. Let's get you over to my place.” Stress was surprisingly strong for her size, and carried Ren over to the stroller with little difficulty. She strapped him in, and pushed him along a secret path, built specifically for this purpose. Eventually, they reached her base, and she took him to her spare room, which also functioned as the servers hospital ward. She put him on a bed, and prepared the other for him, putting on a waterproof mattress cover, some soft doggy sheets, and attaching guard rails. She transferred him over, and started to change him out of his pajamas. Neither of them were surprised that rens pull-up was wet, and she changed him into a diaper. “There we go, luv. Can you tell me what's icky?” “Icky tummy, ouchy mouth, ouchy head.” “Mhm. That’s no fun, luv. I'm gonna take your temperature, Ok?” She took his temperature, noting down that it was 101.7. She walked over to the kitchenette/pharmacy in the corner of the room, and prepared a big sippy of cool apple juice, and a syringe with the correct dose of kids tylenol. She walked back over to ren. “Here luv, can you drink this for me?” she asked, offering the syringe. “Nuh-uh. Icky.” “I know it doesn't taste very good, but it'll make you feel better, and then you can have a sippy of apple juice.” Ren grudgingly opened his mouth, and swallowed the icky medicine. Stress handed him the sippy, which he took a few sips from before dropping. “Don't you want more?” asked stress, reoffering the bottle. “Nuh-uh. Tummy gross.” “Ok luv, tell me if you want more” said Stress. She turned on the tv, and brought up paw patrol, Ren's favorite show. She sat down quietly, in a rocking chair in the corner, and began to read, while still keeping an eye on Ren. After half an hour, she walked over, and checked his diaper and his temperature. She offered the sippy to him again, and he drank a little more. Stress continued to check on Ren every half an hour, changing his diaper when necessary. 

Eventually, Ren fell asleep, but Stress continued to check him. When he woke up, she asked how he was feeling. “Gwumpy, icky tummy. Ouchy cloudy head.” “Oh, luv, that's no fun. Do you need a bin?” Ren nodded, glad that she had asked. Just a few minutes later, Ren was hunched over the bin, shivering, and Stress was at his side. Suddenly, the sick boy threw up. Stress held his shoulders, offering as much comfort as she could to the retching boy. Eventually, the onslaught stopped. “Hey luv, I'm gonna grab a few things, ok?” Ren silently nodded, and stress quickly got to work, grabbing what she would need for the lkley event Ren threw up again. She filled a cart with bins, sippys, apple juice, tylenol, some more diapers, a couple sets of bedding, several onesies, and some rags, along with a thermos of coffee for her. As soon as she came back, she swapped the full bin for an empty one. Next, she gave Ren another partial dose of tylenol, which he reluctantly accepted. The new sippy of juice was not met with the same acceptance. “Luv, we gotta get something in you” “Nuh-uh. Gonna make me sick again.” “I know, luv, but u gotta drink it anyway” Reluctantly, Ren accepted the sippy. It didn't surprise her when the juice made a re-appearance 10 minutes later. She comforted the boy as he retched, then gave him a new bin, new juice, and new tylenol. The cycle repeated into the evening, through the night, and well into the next day, before Ren managed to keep the juice down. Stress sat with him until the tiered boy fell asleep, and began to clean up. She must have fell asleep, because she woke up to the sound of more vomiting. She quickly rushed to Ren's side, providing the boy with another bin. Gradually, his heaving slowed, and Stress was able to examine the boy, grateful for the motion activated lights. She felt the boys forehead, and knew that his fever was worse. She prepared a lukewarm bath, and carried the boy over. As she washed him, she considered asking for help. Ren definitely didn't want anyone else to know his secret, but she suspected this was going to be more than she could handle on her own. The decision was made when he threw-up in the tub, and she called Joe. “Hiya, Joe. I need some help, can you come over to my base?” “Of course, I'll be right over.'' Ren whines louder, not wanting anyone else to know his secret. “Oh, luv. I know you don't want anyone else finding out, but you're pretty sick and I'm gonna need some help” 

It didn't take long for Joe to show up, nor did it take him long to process the scene. He rushed over to Stress and Ren, ignoring the fact that Ren was naked and in a bath. Stress was comforting ren, almost as if he was a kid - oh! “Ren is a little?” Stress nodded. “Could you sit with him and help get him all cleaned up? I need to do some cleaning up, and take a breather.” he nodded, and took her place when she stood up. “Hey, little one. Your not feeling to good, are you?” the boy shook his head. “I'm going to take you over to the shower now, ok?” Ren let out a vague noise of acceptance. “Upsy-daisy” said Joe, lifting the boy up and carrying him over to the shower chair. He washed ren with cool water, and dried him off with a towel. “Ok buddy, im gonna get you dressed now, but i need to know if you need a diaper. Can you tell me?” ren nodded his head. “Ok little one.” Joe dressed Ren in a diaper, and a baby onesie he had found, since it was cooler than the furry doggy onesies. By then, Stress had finished cleaning up, so he transferred Ren into the bed with rails. Noticing that ren seemed to have slipped into babyspace, he replaced the rails with some taller crib walls. He put the tylenol in a small bottle of water, which he fed to the baby. Soon, Ren drifted off to sleep, and Joe took the opportunity to herd Stress off to her own bed. He sat in the rocking chair, quietly reading. By the time Ren woke up, he was starting to do better. Joe and Stress took care of the boy for a few more days, until he slipped out of little space.


End file.
